parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 2 - No Parking - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the second part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(In the early morning light, we find City of Truro puffing along a long stretch of line toward a big station, where more engines, The Carmyllie Pilot, 68030, Braeriach, 828, E.V. Cooper Engineer, The Great Marquess, Gordon Highlander, 9, 5025, and 103 are coming and going from every platform) *Mr. Toad: Extra! Extra! Big reward offering for capture. *(The next shot goes to a single locomotive, Flying Scotsman, with the Holland & Holland special, piloted by D'Argo, who is listening to some music on the radio) *Announcer: Attention, Agent D'Argo! Band of criminals are spotted in your direction. *(D'Argo then hears the warning and leans out the window to see City of Truro going by. He opens the thorttle and begins chasing City of Truro in pursuit. At first, our heroes, unaware of this, who overheard the warning, are then driving so smoothly past an 0-4-0STE with a timber train, Yeovil with a single coach, 45488 and 45460 with a mail train, 4798, 45040, 42611, Ben Clebrig, Ben Macdhui, 62255, 17920, Ben Alder, and Clan Stewart, that they are unaware of D'Argo approaching. Rocko looks behind him, sees D'Argo piloting Flying Scotsman, and screams in terror) *D'Argo: Come to papa! *Rocko: AAAAGHHH! *(Rocko puts on more coal, causing City of Truro to go faster) *Thomas, Tillie, John Crichton, and Cream: ROCKO?! *Tillie: Are you told not to drive this train before?! *Thomas: Now, where have you learned to drive? The circus?! *(The heroes all look behind them) *Ka D'Argo: What the--? *(The whole gang scream as City of Truro speeds round a corner as Flying Scotsman collides into a box of crates with some heads inside) *Ka D'Argo: Oh, drat. *Thomas: Safe and sound. *John Crichton: Can we slow down for a bit? *Thomas: Okay, let's stop for a while. *(Thomas takes City of Truro to the next station and couples the engine and his four coaches up to another coach to make five) *Cream: Hello? Is someone there? I hope that scary nightmare is gone. *Tillie: It's okay, Cream. The worst has vanished. *Thomas: Yeah, we've made it. *Rocko: That was really good fun! Shall we try again? *John Crichton: Again?! Don't be ridicolous. *Thomas: Come on, come on. Let's get out of the street. This station that we're at is safe. *John Crichton: We should never have run away. At least, in the circus, we had beds! *(As they walk slowly, they don't seem to notice a sign that says, 'DANGER! PEOPLE MUST NOT PARK IN HERE!) *John Crichton: I miss my bed. I miss my cage! *Tillie: We're free, John. You should be happy by now. *John Crichton: Happy?! With every cop in the city on our trail? *(Thomas walks to a siding to take a rest and sighs) *Thomas: Now, John, there's no reason to worry. It's a big city, we'll blind right in. Beside, we haven't done anything wrong. *(Cream notices her chao named Cheese and hugs him into him) *Cream: Oh, Cheese! I thought I'd lost you, but I'm alive! *John Crichton: We haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling to that D'argo if you ask me! I shall do what I should have done a long time ago. I'll tell Rocko about science fiction. Come on, Rocko. Let's go! *Tillie: Why did we even take him with us?! *Thomas: Oh, come on, Tillie. He means well. *Cream: Yeah. *Tillie: Not now, Cream. *Thomas: He's just a litter jittery right of what will be in a fugitive and all. I'm sure of that. *(Cream sighs) *John Crichton: Right, let's see what I have been in. Doctor Chuck Jones wrote the book of the situations in Looney Tunes. *Cream: Yes, indeed. *John Crichton: I'm busy, Cream! *(Cream sighs and walks sadly away onto another platform in the station that City of Truro is in. She steps into a mailbag, shuts the lid, and falls unhappily to sleep) *John Crichton: Hey, look, Rocko! Here comes Spunky! He's your K9 you're looking for! *Rocko: Spunky! *Thomas: Look! What do you say we'd get something that's--? *Tillie: What's that? *(the mail truck pulls away with Cream inside) *Thomas and Tillie: A truck?! *(the heroes try to keep up, but are tired out) *Thomas: Hey! Halt! *John Crichton: What's going on?! *(Rocko looks up and sees a sign saying 'DANGER! PEOPLE MUST NOT PARK IN HERE!') *Rocko: Look! It says that people must not park here. *Thomas: Hey, no reason to panic. It's just a sign. *Rocko: But it's not just a sign. *Tillie: Tell me what you mean by that. *Rocko: Cream is caught! *(Thomas, Tillie, Rocko, and John look shocked. They hop aboard City of Truro and arrive at a railroad yard with lots of steam engines fast asleep, except one, slow asleep) *Tillie: How can we let this happen? She's just too small and helpless. *Thomas: We'll find her. After all, she's on the truck. *John Crichton: But how will we find the truck? The lost and found scrapyard? *Thomas: Look! There's a policeman. He'll help. *John Crichton: What?! We can't ask a cop! We're wanted criminals, remember?! *Thomas: Hold on. *Tillie: What are you up to now?! *(Thomas disguises himself as a motorcar driver, but walks up to D'Argo, and begins speaking in a Swedish accent) *Thomas: Uh, hello, officer. I am new to your fair city, but I seem to have, um, how you say, lost. Well, actually, I think my bag may have been carried away. Might you be as so kind to tell me where I can retrieve it? *Ka D'Argo: Yeah, okay, you want to the Empire downtown. At the trolley, No. 7 Train, last stop. *Thomas: You're so kind. *(Thomas accidentally shows D'Argo his ears, horns, and tail, and walks away. D'Argo realizes and looks at the picture) *Ka D'Argo: Huh?! *Thomas: Good day. *Ka D'Argo: Um, uh, hey! You're that criminal! Come back here! *(Thomas is spotted by D'Argo and forced to retreat, alerting the others to follow, that D'Argo is chasing after them) *Thomas: Everybody, run! *Ka D'Argo: Freeze, all of you! *Thomas: This way. We've got to catch the No. 7 Train. *(When the heroes finally arrive at the next platform, Archie is waiting to depart with his coaches, Emma and Elyri, and a circus train, coupled behind) * Rocko: Look! There he is! * (D'Argo comes across a crowd of passengers that Thomas and the others are hiding in) * Ka D'Argo: Police! * (D'Argo holds up his sign upside down, causing the whole crowd of passengers to scream and run away like mad, leaving Thomas and the others behind) * Rocko: Uh-oh! * Chip: Quick, over there! * Tillie: Chip! * (Thomas and the others run over to the engine, and leap into the train, but take control of Archie, apparentaly up to the scrapyard) * Ka D'Argo: I'lll see you circus freaks at the Empire downtown. * (Archie is at a high speed. The workers are putting on more coal and steam. As Archie turns a corner, Thomas, Rocko, John, and Tillie nearly fall off. Archie finally catches up to the truck) * Thomas, Tillie, Rocko, and John Crichton: Cream?! Cream! * (Cream hears the warning and awakens) * Tillie: Hurry, Thomas, hurry! * Cream: Huh?! Oh no! I'm trapped! * John Crichton: Oh no! You'll never get ahead of me on a moving train! * Rocko: I'll get Cream! She's mine! * Thomas: Rocko, no! * (Cream gasps in shock and sighs sadly) * Rocko: No, Cream. NOOOOOOOOO! * (The train then arrives at a station next to a scrapyard, which has a sign saying, 'Welcome to the Scrapyard'. Thomas and the others peep round) * Thomas: The scrapyard! So that's where they're going. * (The heroes quickly climb up, and look around, but find a car eating monster eat some cars, until they spot Cream caught in a bag as two machines ready to cut up the bunny and her chao) * Tillie: Oh, no, look! There she is! * (The heroes climb down and suddenly hide when Flying Scotsman arrives with D'Argo aboard) * Thomas: It's the cop who was chasing us! * (Thomas notices some strange doctor costumes and puts them on himself and the others) * Thomas: I've got an idea! Hurry! * (The others obey) * Ka D'Argo: I'm looking for a band of dangerous criminals. Have you seen them somewhere this scrapyard? * Harvey: Sorry, can't help you. * Ka D'Argo: Well, if you see them around, call me right away, will you? Hey, what's happened?! * Tillie: This place is a disaster. How's anybody supposed to find anything in here? * Thomas: They don't. That's why it's called the Scrapyard. * Tillie: Look! There she is. * Cream: Uh, can someone help me out from here? * (Thomas and Tillie begin walking in to rescue Cream from the laser that was about to burn Cream) * Thomas: Hang on, Cream. We're coming. Don't worry, Cream. We're here. * Tillie: Thomas! * Thomas: Tillie! * Tillie: It's okay, I'm fine. Save Cream, hurry. Help me, I have fallen upon a predicament! * John Crichton: Uh-oh. What can I do? What can I do?! * Tillie: Anything! * (Tillie tries to figure out which switch was the right one, but has trouble, until John finally helps her) * John Crichton: I'm coming, I'm coming. * Cream: It's no use. I'm done for. * Thomas: No, Cream. I'm coming. * (Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and cuts the chains off of Cream to set her free) * Cream: I'm free! Well done! Uh-oh. Missed me. * Thomas: I've saved you. * Tillie: You gave us quite a scare, sweetie. * Ka D'Argo: Not so fast! Let's sort this out. Stand still with your hands up. Hey! Wait a minute... Where's that wallaby? What's that noise? * (D'Argo looks back and screams when he sees Rocko on board Flying Scotsman, which he hijacked to rescue the others) * Rocko: I'll save you guys! * (Rocko chases D'Argo out of the way and rescues the others) * Rocko: I'll catch you! * (Rocko catches Thomas, Tillie, and Cream, but misses John, who grabs onto the engine's cab, and pulls himself in. Flying Scotsman finally speeds away from D'Argo all alone) * D'Argo: I'll get you. I swear, I'll get you. Hey, come back with engine! Halt! Oh, well, there goes my engine, also my reward, and even my job. * Tillie: I'll only say this once. Thanks for rescuing Cream. By the way, does Rocko know where he's going? * Thomas: Yes, toward an edge. * John Crichton: What's happening? * Thomas: It's just a little trick I've picked up. * John Crichton: Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it, okay? * (After Flying Scotsman plunges down below and back onto the tracks, Thomas tries to fly himself and the others away from the scrapyard, but fails when they fall down into an unknown house) * All: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Wargh-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! AAAAGHHH! * (CRASH!) * Cream: Well, what do you think, guys? * Rocko: That wasn't so hard, was it? * Thomas: Well, it wasn't pretty that, but we made it. * John Crichton: Made it?! We're lost and homeless in a massive, unforgiving, cruel hearted-- * Thomas: I don't think we're homeless. Look at this place. * Tillie: Great sun of exposure. * Rocko: Here, Cream, I'd like to meet Spunky. * John Crichton: Well, I guess it leads the back of that old car. * (D'Argo comes home, feeling tired and sad, takes his hat off, and throws at on a wall) * Ka D'Argo: What a right day. Wherever you hoodlums you are, you'll never rest as long as Agent D'Argo's on the case. * (the scene then ends when Yonah rolls by with the carnival special with Stirling banking. Thomas runs away, feeling scared, as the next episode appears as The High Anxiety) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Rayman's Dream Team Movie Spoofs